


discovery

by trixiechick



Series: Happy Household Club [13]
Category: Free!
Genre: Camping, Future Fic, M/M, talkingtalkingtalking, three-way oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru makes an important find, and Nagisa has big news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	discovery

**Author's Note:**

> this part took way too long to write, but it's also just... long. part of the [Happy Household Club](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603)

Haru burst into the apartment and didn't even call out _I'm home_ , he just rushed into the living room, completely ignoring how Rin had once again gotten Makoto to give him a foot massage.

"I found it," he told his lovers.

"Eh?" Rin replied.

"...It?" Makoto prompted Haru.

" _Yes_ ," he gestured to them frantically to get up and join him. "C'mon, I have to show you."

"Show us _what?_ " Rin asked, impatient.

"Land," Haru waved to them some more. "C'mon."

Makoto slid Rin's foot aside, and stood up. "Haru? You found... for our home?"

"Yes, yes," and Haru actually smiled. "Let's go." He turned and headed back to the door. 

Makoto and Rin got up, Rin groaning, and followed him, barely having time to shove their feet into their shoes. Haru took the stairs, which also got Rin to groan, but they had to take the stairs three at a time to keep up. And then Haru headed to the bike rack.

"Can't we take my car?" Rin whined.

"We don't all fit in there," Haru gave Rin a _look_. Haru hated Rin's car and always complained about Rin's driving. It was true, though, that all three of them were a bit too much for the tiny vehicle.

Rin groaned more, and tugged on Makoto's sleeve. "Is it far? I swam fifty laps today!"

"Don't brag," Haru sharply retorted. "I saw it on my way home. I don't think the sign was there this morning. C'mon." And he started off.

Makoto smiled weakly at Rin, and got his bike out. He and Rin were a ways behind Haru, but fortunately caught up at a red light. After ten minutes of biking, Rin started to complain in force again, but then they were on the downhill slide and even he couldn't complain about that. At least, not until they got to the next uphill section of the road. Rin was mid-litany when Haru turned off the main road along the coast and up a inclined side road.

At that point, Rin and Makoto could see it. Neatly placed at the top of the road so it could be seen from the main road, a _For Sale_ sign. They followed Haru and the directions on the sign, and came to a parcel of land that had another _For Sale_ sign in the middle.

Haru turned to them, and looked anxious. "This is it. It's a bit far for Makoto, I know, but it should cut about ten minutes for Rin and it's sort of really close to the aquarium, and it's not _that_ far from the train, sort of..."

Makoto got off his bike and started to look around. "Ah... Yeah, this all used to be part of the Hirakawa estate. All the way to up there," Makoto pointed to the peak of the hills, where the corner of the largest estate in the area could be seen. "The last Hirakawa died about ten years ago, and they've still be trying to settle the whole estate. One of my patients was talking about how they were breaking up the estate to pay for the legal fees. I guess this is the latest parcel in that deal."

"Well, it's got a nice view," Rin looked around. "Not exactly a super desirable location, being out of the way, but that's good, too. We won't have neighbors looking over our shoulders."

"Yeah? It's good?" Haru asked, looking from one to the other.

Makoto looked around once more, and then he whipped out his phone, going to the sign to dial the number there. He put his phone to his ear, and waited.

Rin and Haru looked at each other. 

"Hello," Makoto said smoothly. "I'm calling in regards to the parcel of land off San-in Road... yes, that's it... No, I don't mind..." Makoto turned to them, and gestured to Rin. He put his thumb over the phone's microphone. "Rin, call Kou. Ask her if someone from her company can come out and do a survey of the land, take soil samples, all that stuff." He turned again in response to a voice on the call. "Yes, I'm here. Thank you, my name is Tachibana Makoto and I'm interested in potentially purchasing the land off San-in Road. ...Mm, yes, I understand. That would be for the best. When can we set up an appointment?"

Rin and Haru stood close together. Haru whispered to Rin, still watching Makoto. "He's such... an _adult_."

Rin nodded. "I know." Then, Rin remembered that Makoto had given him an instruction, so he quickly got out his phone and called his sister.

Haru watched both of them, and smiled.

  


* * *

  


Makoto was just finishing up his lunch when his phone rang. He recognized the tone immediately, though it had been a while. "Nagisa, how are you?"

"Mako-chan! I'm really really good, how are you?"

"Just fine, just fine," Makoto continued to tidy up. He'd taken to eating his lunch in the small park near the clinic, since he was bringing bento everyday. He wiped down his chopsticks. "Where are you these days?"

"Mako-chan, that's really mean. Don't you follow my blog?" 

Grinning, Makoto sealed up his bento box. "I _do_ , of course I do. I also remember the time when you and Rei were in Naples and you were posting snarky comments on the Shibuya street fashion show, or whatever that was."

Nagisa laughed brightly. "Oh, yeah, that's true. I love the internet so much. It's all so deceptive! No, no, we're really in Tokyo!"

"That's great, you're so close."

"Yeah! It's kinda super annoying, though. My sister is actually getting married, can you believe it? Oh, it's the middle one this time. I can't believe she got someone to marry her! And he seems all right! He was sure a lot nicer to Rei 'n' me than my bitchy oldest sister's bitchy husband."

"Good for her," Makoto chuckled. He leaned back, looking up at the sky. He should be getting back to work, but... "You're in the country for the wedding, then? Hope you have fun."

"I can't believe you just said that, this is no fun at all, Mako-chan," Nagisa pouted. "She's making this ten times the production my bitchy oldest sister had! Of course, _she_ was knocked up when they got married, but... You would not _believe_ all the crap she's making us go through! Or the ridiculous clothes she's making people wear! I had to put my foot down, I mean, I'm _kinda_ in the fashion world, at least as cultural commenter, and I _can't_ be photographed in a ruffly powder blue tux! People might _see_ that!"

Makoto pictured it. Nagisa would make it look cute, but still... "That does sound horrid, but it's her special day and all..."

"I've been _so sick_ to death of all this wedding nonsense that I just turned to Rei yesterday and said, _We should finally just do it_ , so guess what? We did! We spent _all morning_ in the government offices and we were filling out paperwork all last night, well, Rei was, but he was complaining, and Rei _loves_ paperwork, so that says a _lot_ , and apparently we have a few more offices to go to, I guess I need a new passport or something? But anyway, I'm now officially and legally Ryuugazaki Nagisa!"

Makoto's whole body went cold and he froze. It took a few heartbeats, but he finally forced his mouth to work. "Wow...! That's... that's amazing, I wasn't... I wasn't expecting..."

"I know, right? But well, when something is right, it's _right_ , and you've just got to take the proper steps, right?"

Makoto flinched.

"It's not like being _married_ , I guess, but it's fine. I wouldn't want a stupid wedding like my stupid sister is having, and as long as we can be considered kin, well, that's all that matters, right?"

"Y-yes, that's true," Makoto nodded, feeling like he might be ill right there in the park.

"So it's kinda cool, too, because my sister was crying that we were _stealing her thunder_ , whatever _that_ means, and then my mom was all, _Let's just support Nagisa! This means a lot to him, too, and we love him, so that's all that matters!_ " Nagisa giggled.

Makoto blinked, feeling like he was getting mugged. "I-I suppose I can see your sister's point of view, but..."

"So this stupid wedding is going to be Saturday, and the next week is Golden Week, so I know it's super late notice, but how about all of us, you know, the swim team gang, take a trip together? I'm thinking Hawaii! Gorgeous beaches, great bars, and hey, maybe an orgy in the hotel, huh, huh?" Nagisa cajoled.

Makoto almost smiled. At least it felt like the ground was under him again. Nagisa was nagging for an orgy. Yes, that was normal. "Sorry, Nagisa. We've actually just put down for land to build a house. And we've paid a deposit for the construction company, so they can get started. And we've already paid for an architect, so... our budget barely allows for cup ramen for the next... I guess about twenty years?" Makoto laughed.

Yes, this was firmer ground.

"...You're building a house?! Omigod, Mako-chan, that's so exciting! Rei, Rei, they're building a house! Omigod, it's gonna have a pool, right?"

Makoto actually laughed. "Yes, a pool, a hot tub, a fish tank, a waterbed, and apparently a koi pond going right up to the engawa..."

Nagisa burst out laughing. "Mako-chan, you totally spoil Haru-chan!"

"I don't! Why does everyone say that? Rin agreed to all this, too!" Makoto shook his head. He wasn't responsible for Haru! Not entirely...!

"You do, you totally do, and you spoil Rin-Rin, too, they're both too lucky. Aw, but that sounds amazing! We'll be allowed to visit, right? And swim with you guys? Maybe have some hot orgy lovin' in the hot tub?" Nagisa begged.

"You are more than welcome to visit, and swim, yes, but no orgy," Makoto grinned.

"Selfish," Nagisa sighed. "Why are you only selfish with me?" he was clearly pouting, and it was probably adorable, and if Makoto were Rei, he would totally give in, but fortunately, he wasn't, so he didn't have to. "So unfair! But... aw, that's too bad! I was really hoping you all could come with us! We were going to have a quick ceremony on the beach... it wouldn't be, you know, _official_ in Japan, but still. We'd have a marriage certificate and everything. Rei's brother is going to be there and my littlest big sister who's the least annoying was going to come, too... ah, well. It can't be helped. Oh! We're going to Iwami for a couple of days after the wedding, to see Rei's parents. They're so excited to have another son. They were afraid my parents would object, and they kept telling us that it was _fine_ if Rei joined my family register, but I like this better, and anyway, my bitchy sisters have both made their husbands take our name, so it's completely _fine_. Anyway! Let's get together! We could maybe even go camping! Yeah! It'll be just like training camp! What do you think?"

Makoto was thinking all together _too many things_ , and his head was pounding. "Uh, well, I know Rin's off all Golden Week, and I'm only on emergency until Wednesday... I think Haru's only working the first half of the week, too. I suppose we could take a trip after that... Are you sure Rei's parents won't mind? Sounds like they're looking forward to celebrating with you..."

"It's completely fine!" Nagisa laughed. "We don't have the kind of jobs that have schedules, after all. Ok! This sounds really really great! You wrangle up Rin-Rin and Haru-chan and I'll call you again when we're down there! Yay, I'm so excited!"

"Me, too," Makoto agreed, albeit with far less enthusiasm than Nagisa had. When he finally disconnected, he was about five minutes late for work, but he couldn't help trudging a bit as he went back.

It seemed as if everyone in the world was getting married.

  


* * *

  


They came up to where Nagisa had arranged that they'd all meet, and Makoto shifted the huge pack off his back. He gave Rin and Haru a funny look, and then he opened his arms to let Ran jump into them. 

"Hey... I didn't realize..."

"Nagisa was talking to Kou-chan, and then she and I had lunch and I told Ren to come isn't it great!?" Ran squeezed her big brother.

Makoto ruffled Ran's hair playfully, which caused her to jump back. He nodded to Kou, who was leaning against the VW microbus that Nagisa had rented, and Ren, who was with his fiancée. Forcing himself to widen his smile, he bowed a bit to her. "Hello, Katsumi-chan. Sorry to drag you off camping on your break."

"Oh, no, I'm very excited! Ren says you went camping all the time growing up," she smiled at Ren, running her hand up his arm, "so I'm looking forward to trying it."

Ran rolled her eyes, but she at least kept her back to her twin and his mate.

Then, Nagisa jumped out of the bus and leaped toward Makoto. "Mako-chan! It's been so long!" Ran yelped and got out of the way, letting Makoto catch Nagisa. Shaking his head, Rin came up and took Makoto's pack, and headed to the bus.

"Your lover is out of control. Again," Rin sighed, tossing both their packs inside. He and Rei fist-bumped each other, but Rei's attention wasn't on Rin.

"He's just very happy," Rei smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. "It has been a long time since we've all been together! And, now, really... he's my... husband..." Rei coughed and adjusted his glasses. 

Rin snorted. "I hope you intend to keep him on a shorter leash, now that he's got your name. Stop letting him run wild!"

"But I like his wild side," Rei blushed, and Nagisa stuck his tongue out at Rin. "I like all of his sides."

"Sickening," Rin sighed.

"Oh, c'mon, oniichan, I've heard you talking about Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai," Kou teased.

"Sh-shut up!" Rin ordered his sister.

"I would like to hear what Rin's said about us," Haru tossed his own pack in. "In great detail."

"Nobody's telling anybody anything!" Rin declared.

"It's going to be a long, quiet trip, then," Makoto smirked.

"Stop that!" Rin wiggled his finger at Makoto. "No teasing! Not in front of our siblings!"

"Idiot," Makoto shook his head.

"Aw, ok, everyone aboard the bus!! Mako-chan, you're up front with Rei, since you picked the camp site. And Rin-Rin, we _all_ wanna hear more about your thoughts on your boytoys!"

"I'm gonna punch you in your tiny, cute face, you little shit," Rin rolled his eyes.

Ren held his hand out and helped Katsumi on the bus, much to Nagisa's appreciation, and then they were all ready to go.

  


* * *

  


Rin plopped down in the circle they had formed, and took a moment to appreciate Makoto's backside as he got the fire going. He reached out and poked Haru, wiggling his eyebrows, and Haru nodded, and continued to watch Makoto. "Goddamn it," Rin yawned, "camping is too much fuckin' work. This is our vacation! We could be at home and in a bed right now!"

Makoto looked over his shoulder to give Rin one of his sexy and knowing looks, and Nagisa giggled from the other side of the growing fire. "And just what would you be _doing_ , Rin-Rin?"

"Stop calling me that," Rin growled. "And I'm _pretty_ sure you can use your imagination, you perv."

"No, no, don't be so stingy, give us details," Kou teased, bumping into her brother.

Rin put her into a headlock. "Shut up, brat, you're talking about your own brother's sex life here! Have some decency!"

"Technically, no one mentioned sex until _you_ brought it up," Makoto wearily reminded Rin, sitting back as the fire was going strong. He leaned back, tipping his head back. " _Try_ to remember that not everyone has such _inquisitive_ siblings."

"Heyyy," Kou complained. "Makoto-senpai, I'm not that _inquisitive_. And anyway, I have lunch with Ran at least once a week, trust me, she's plenty inquisitive!"

"Don't drag me into this!" Ran laughed. "I've already heard enough _details_ for one lifetime!" 

"Wah... when I have ever given you _details?_ " Makoto immediately protested.

"Not from you, from Haru-niisan!" Ran pouted.

"H-Haru!?" Makoto turned to Haru.

Haru just shrugged. "She asked about stuff."

Nagisa giggled. "We're all adults here now. It's not like anyone is particularly _innocent_. I, for one, think that _openness_ and sharing are the _foundations_ of friendship!"

"You also think that a proper greeting involves kissing with tongue," Rei smiled, squeezing Nagisa and pinching his side. "Our senpais, however, are not interested in sharing and therefore it would be prying to ask for too much."

"But," Nagisa pouted cutely at Rei, "you never know what's _too_ much until you test it!"

"It's a really beautiful night," Makoto wistfully interjected. "See? Camping has its advantages." He smirked at Rin. "We had a good meal cooked on the campsite grill. We have a nice fire going. We have all these beautiful stars above us..."

"There are stars at home," Rin smirked right back at him. "Above our ceiling, which keeps the bugs out. Mostly. And after we eat, we have a sink to put the dishes in, we don't have to rinse them out in a river..."

"At home, you also think magical fairies take the dishes from the sink and put fresh, clean ones back on the shelf," Haru commented.

"That's not fair! I'm very tidy! I do my share of cleaning! Tell him, Mako," Rin poked Makoto.

"Well..." Makoto laughed. "It's true, you do, but... you pretty much completely avoid the kitchen."

"Does oniichan ever cook?" Kou snickered, cuddling up to her brother.

"No," Haru immediately replied.

"Well, sometimes," Makoto corrected. Haru gave him a funny look. "I mean, he's very good at _reheating_ things. And making rice."

"Makoto, you're doing a terrible job of standing up for me, do better," Rin pinched Makoto.

"Hey, hey, I'm doing my best!" Makoto complained.

"I'm just amazed that oniichan cooks," Ren shook his head. "Remember when he made dinner for us when Mom and Dad were at the hot springs? And he was in high school then," Ren winked to Ran, who laughed.

"Oh, yeah. He put a _ton_ of mayo in it," she shook her head. "And too much sugar, too. And then he called Haru-niichan in a panic. _How do I fix this? Do I make it into fried rice again?_ He almost cried."

"I did not _cry_ ," Makoto shook his head.

"I'm surprised Haru-niichan lets either of you in his kitchen," Ran snickered.

"I don't want to cook every night," Haru informed her.

"Plus, I've gotten a lot better!" Makoto pouted. "I even have a signature dish."

"Makoto. You boil store-bought pasta and stir fry vegetables," Haru deadpanned.

" _And_ , I add olive oil and balsamic vinegar! And some ginger! It's Italian! It's very good, Rin likes it!" Makoto protested.

"I do, but... well, otherwise, I'd be eating fish every night," he sighed. "Makoto can grill hamburger steaks, too. So that's at least two nights a week I don't have to eat fish."

"If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it," Haru stiffly replied. "The mackerel prefers to be eaten by someone who appreciates it. It's only fair, since it gave its life."

"Haru, you can't actually talk to fish, you know," Rin sighed.

Makoto pointed across the fire to where Nagisa and Rei were cuddled together, snickering. "You know, they're laughing at us."

Nagisa burst out. "We're not! Not really! It's just so funny! Even Rei said it! You three are exactly the same as you've always been! Even from as far back as when we first all swam together! It's just the same, it's so funny!"

"We've changed a _lot_ ," Rin contradicted him. "It's you two that haven't changed at all! You're still so disgustingly lovey dovey all the time! Just remember, we're all sleeping in tents, we'll be able to _hear_ you, and we don't want to!"

"Rei's a screamer, too," Nagisa wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I-I am not!" Rei turned red. "Nagisa, you're the one who..." he cleared his throat, and straightened his back. "A-at any rate... it's pretty impressive, you know. Being together... isn't always easy, even when it's two people. And all three of you... plus, now you're building a house!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's amazing! I can't even wrap my mind around it... Haru-chan will have a pool all the time! Rin-chan and Mako-chan are going to be left behind for pool-chan!" Nagisa teased.

"No, they'll swim with me, too," Haru replied seriously.

"I can't believe you didn't tell _us_ about the new house," Ran pouted. "I'm really happy for you, oniichan! Haru-niichan! And you, too, Rin-niichan..." she sighed.

Ren snickered, and kissed Katsumi's temple. "So diplomatic, as always, Ran. I'm a little surprised by the logistics and everything. Is it... is it hard, like... financing and all... you know... with... it being three guys and all?"

Makoto, Rin, and Haru shared a quick look. "Well. The construction company that's doing the work is the one Kou-chan works for, so that's... you know, she is sort of our liaison there."

"And if anyone gives you a hard time, remind him that he needs _me_ to get his paycheck every week," she nodded to her brother and his lovers.

Makoto smiled at her. "The architect we went to was very professional..."

"And I'm pretty sure he was a fag," Rin added.

"Rin!" Makoto poked Rin, hard.

"Ah! I didn't mean anything by it! Just, you know, like... he was sympathetic! I didn't mean anything!" Rin pouted at Makoto, who just sighed.

Makoto rolled his eyes. "As far as the financing goes... well, I talked to a friend from college who works at a bank in Osaka." Rin made a derisive sound, but Makoto ignored him. "He set us up as some kind of... I forget the term, like a trust or something? And he pooled our money together, so."

"I have a feeling that Rin has _trust_ issues with this _friend_ of yours... from college? So like, were you guys... in a _club_ together or something?" Nagisa needled.

Makoto flushed a bit, and fidgeted. "Well... _yes_ , we were in the LGBT campus group, that's how we met, and how I knew he would be discreet."

Kou snickered, and poked her brother. "Oniichan, if you roll your eyes that hard, they might just pop out!"

"I gather this _friend_ might have once wished to break up the perfect threesome?" Nagisa's shoulders shook as he tried to contain his amusement.

"It's not like that," Makoto sighed.

"It's _totally_ like that. He used to moon after you like some goddamned puppy, and he still does now. _Tachibana-kun, can I get you some tea? Do you need me to explain this in greater detail, Tachibana-kun? Is there any other way I can service you, Tachibana-kun?_ " Rin immitated unkindly.

"He _never_ asked to service me," Makoto sighed.

"It was implied in his body language," Haru corrected. "You need to be more on guard."

"Not this again," Makoto hung his head.

"Oniichan has never been aware of his own appeal," Ren told Katsumi for everyone's benefit. "In high school, he had two guys chasing after him, and he didn't realize it. He kept trying to set up Rin-niisan and Haru-niisan, and then he'd get upset when he thought he was getting in their way."

"Hey! That's not... that was a long time ago, and..." Makoto tried to correct Ren.

"He was so sad," Ran laughed. "It was all so silly."

"At any rate," Makoto interrupted, shaking his head. "Our banker is not trying to get into my pants. He _has_ a boyfriend."

"Who lives in Tokyo," Rin pointed out.

"And we've been friends for a long time, and _the whole time_ , he's known about our... relationship, so," Makoto nodded, as if that was just that.

"He was waiting for us to break up so he could console you. You saw how his face fell when you told him we were building a house. And then he said, _Oh, so you're all... planning on staying together..._ Like we'd have some reason to break up," Haru sniffed disdainfully. And edged a bit closer to Makoto.

"Wow, so you three have been together... a really long time, then?" Katsumi asked. "Since... high school?"

"Well..." Makoto looked from Rin to Haru. "B-basically, since about our third year."

"And you've never... I mean, it's always been... all three?" she looked at Ren and then Makoto. "S-sorry for asking something strange! I just think... that's pretty amazing!"

"Yeah, we would have thought you'd have broken up, like... gone from three to two or something," Nagisa shrugged.

"N-No! That's not what I meant! I just meant... you know, a relationship lasting that long... I didn't mean anything by... I just..." Katsumi frantically tried to backpedal.

"It's natural, though, I mean, not that there's anything _un_ natural about your current situation, I just mean, well, living with one other person and balancing a romantic relationship with everything else in life is hard enough when it's a two person balancing act. Add a third person... that makes it more unstable, right? Isn't it hard sometimes?" Kou questioned.

"N-no, it's not like..." Makoto started.

"Well, Rei and I have been together for longer!" Nagisa pouted. "That's what you guys mean, right? Like actually settling down with your high school sweetheart and all?" Rei smiled, and tightened his arms around Nagisa.

"Yes! That's all I meant!" Katsumi joyfully agreed.

"But you and Rei have had times when you were separated," Kou reasoned. "I mean, you always seem to patch things up quickly, but still. You've had some raucous fights. And let's face it, you two have a pretty... odd relationship, too."

"There's nothing odd about our relationship!" Rei protested.

"There's nothing _even_ about taking pictures of your lover with another guy," Kou shot back.

Ran gasped. "You mean...! You sleep with other guys and...! Oh, that's cheating, even if your boyfriend is watching! That's bad, Nagisa-san! Even if Rei-san was watching...!"

"It's not cheating!" Nagisa shook his head. "Rei sometimes likes to be able to _watch_ , and I like... experiencing new things!" he said, passing it off. "It's a _mutual_ thing, it's something we do _together!_ And when you've been together for so long, well, you _have_ to have some give and take! You two are just getting started, you'll learn!" Nagisa pointed to Ren and Katsumi.

"You are not allowed to sleep with other guys, even if I am there," Ren told Katsumi.

"As long as you don't sleep with anyone else, whether I'm there or not," Katsumi agreed.

"See, but this is all just what we mean!" Kou laughed. "Relationships are _hard_. Two people have trouble getting along with each other, and there's lots of give and take, sure. It's got to be even harder with three people."

"No, one of our people is Makoto," Haru shrugged. "So it's easy."

"That's a lot of pressure on Makoto-senpai, though," Kou pointed out.

Makoto shook his head, but Rin spoke up first. "Look, it's not any _harder_ or anything because it's three. It's just that there's _three_. That's all. It's not really any different otherwise. We all love each other. And hey, I don't want to get relationship advice from _you_ , anyway," Rin headlocked his sister again. " _Your_ longest relationship was with that Kenji or whatever, right? I could have told you he wasn't good enough!"

"You don't think anyone is good enough!" Kou tickled Rin to escape. She scooted closer to Ran, and straightened her hair, grinning. "I may not have been with someone for as long as the three of you have been together, but that doesn't mean I can't offer an opinion!"

"Yes, yes, it actually does!" Rin shook his head. "You've never even lived with anyone but _Mom_. You seriously don't get to say a word!"

"Well, that might not be true for much longer," Ran teased, smirking.

"Eh?!" Rin stared at her.

"Shh!" Kou held a finger to her lips at Ran. She then smiled sheepishly at Rin. "It's nothing, it's nothing!"

"Are you dating someone?" Rin asked, piercingly.

" _Yes_ , and that's not at all surprising, so shut up!" she pinched her brother's elbow. She straightened up a bit, and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I'm not going to talk about it, though, _especially_ not with you. So far, things are going... very, very well. But that is _more_ than you need to know at the moment."

"Wait a second, wait just a minute, back up, _why_ aren't you telling me more? And why did you talk to _her?_ " Rin demanded.

"That's my sister, Rin," Makoto wearily interjected.

"Ran is like a little sister to me," Kou smiled at Ran, who beamed back. "We just... _talk_. But I'm not telling _you_ anything, because... _you_ can be a bit... _intimidating_. Especially... well, anyway, I want to see where things are going before I involve any family members. _Especially_ you."

"Why especially me? What's going on? Did she tell _you_ about this?" Rin turned to Makoto.

Makoto held his hands up in defeat. "No! I had no idea Kou-chan was seeing anyone! Though... you really didn't expect her to stay single for _too_ long, right?"

"Of course not, my little sister is the cutest," Rin diffidently asserted, pouting a bit.

"Siscon," Nagisa snickered.

"Shut it! But still... aw, c'mon, you're talking like I know this little shit you're seeing or something," Rin tried.

Kou flushed a tiny bit, but she shook her head. "Nope, I'm not telling you a _thing_. If there's _reason_ to tell you something, I will, and not before."

"Stingy!" Rin huffed. "You know, if this guy is gonna be scared off by a big brother, he's probably not worth investing your time in, yanno?" 

Kou shook her head. "He's not going to be scared off by you. That's not it."

"Well, then, we should meet," Rin reasoned.

"When and if I say so, sure," Kou replied evenly.

"Aw, c'mon," Rin whined.

"This is like when Ren started to date Katsumi-chan, and he wouldn't tell me anything," Ran sighed. "Forget it, Rin-niichan. Just be nice so you get invited to the wedding."

" _There's not going to be a wedding!_ " Rin stormed.

"There, there," Makoto soothed him as Kou giggled.

"There might _someday_ be a wedding, and if you're a jerk about things, well," Kou shrugged.

"That's mean! Don't even suggest something like that! No more lunches with Ran! She's a bad influence!" Rin ordered.

Ran stuck her tongue out at Rin.

"Rin, be quiet, Kou will tell you in time," Haru sighed.

"Haru-chan's getting tired of you, Rin-Rin!" Nagisa laughed.

"Shut it, short stuff," Rin retorted.

"He's only a centimeter shorter than you now, Rin-san, I don't think you really get to..." Rei started.

"Once a shorty, always a shorty," Rin dismissed.

"Rin," Makoto tried not to laugh.

"If you guys break up, how are you going to decide who gets the house?" Ran wondered.

" _What?_ " Rin said.

" _ **What?**_ We're back on _this?_ " Makoto sighed.

Nagisa snickered.

"No, I don't mean, it's not like I think you're _going_ to break up. But people _do_ , and like... if you're married, then you fill out divorce papers and there's a _system_ in place. Are you guys signing like... some kind of pre-house ownership agreement for if things don't work out?" Ran continued.

"No!" Makoto shook his head, his voice pitched a bit higher than normal. "Why are we even talking about this? We're not breaking up! We're getting a house! _Our_ house!" Next to him, Haru nodded.

"No, I _know_ , but even the best couples break up sometimes! Like Ren and Katsumi could end up divorced in five years," Ran pointed out.

"She's really a great sister, isn't she?" Ren amicably noted to anyone at all.

"I'm just saying! Hope for the best, prepare for the worst, right?" Ran raised her hands in defense.

" _No_ ," Makoto insisted. "Stop even talking about this. Ren and Katsumi aren't going to get divorced, and Haru, Rin, and I plan to live long and happy and probably fairly soggy life in our home."

" _I know_ , that's what I hope happens, too, but like... I mean, I guess it would make the most sense that if you _did_ break up, the surviving couple would get the house," Ran opined. 

" _We're not going to break up! There will be no **surviving** couple!_ " Makoto desperately asserted.

"Even Kou agreed with me that it could happen!" Ran defended herself.

"No!" Kou immediately shook her head, speaking to her brother. "I didn't _say_ that! At all! It was just... we were talking, and we had a _disagreement_ that if something _awful_ happened, well, Ran said Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai would probably stay together, but I said you and Makoto-senpai probably would, _that's_ all, _I_ don't think you're going to break up, though!"

"I didn't say I _thought they would_ , I just meant it _could_ happen! _Anything_ can happen, right?" Ran huffed.

"This old argument? We used to talk about this in school, before _they_ even figured out they were better off all together. It's boring," Nagisa yawned.

"Does no one think Haruka-senpai and Rin-san would end up together?" Rei idly mused.

"Haru-chan, if they abandon you, you can come and stay with Rei 'n' me," Nagisa giggled.

"No, thanks," Haru replied tonelessly.

" _We're not breaking up!_ " Makoto stormed, and Ran, Ren, and Rei all jumped, and Kou flinched. He stood up, brushing himself off. "That's the _end_ of it. We should all get a good night's sleep. It's been a long day." Brushing his hands off, he strode off determinedly to the tent he was going to share with Haru and Rin.

"Wait," Ran whispered miserably.

"Ha, you made him mad," Rin shook his head. "Of course, that's a little bit like making a teddy bear mad. There's really no... _actual_ ramifications. Haru, let's go..."

Haru nodded, but as he got up, he looked at the fire quizzically, and then around the circle.

Ren leaned forward and smiled. "Don't worry, Haru-niisan, we'll take care of the fire."

"Ok, well. Night," Haru nodded to everyone.

"Night, Haru-chan! Make Mako-chan feel allll better!" Nagisa grinned, and winked at him.

"But please remember that _siblings_ are within earshot," Ran retorted.

Rin bopped her hard on the head as he walked by. "Haven't you said enough, brat?" he sighed.

Together, he and Haru entered the tent. Makoto was on all fours, arranging the packs so they could sleep comfortably. He looked up at them sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"It's ok," Rin insisted, plopping down on one side of Makoto. Haru sat down neatly on his other side, and put a hand on Makoto's arm. "You kinda blew your top back there. I have to admit, with that and your five o'clock shadow, I'm pretty turned on."

"Rin, stop. Makoto. It's going... it's going to be fine, you know?" Haru said quietly.

Makoto smiled at Haru. "I know. I know, I just. The past few weeks have been... _busy_ , since we found the land, and everything is all... lined up, and it's actually happening... and... I don't know. I don't know why I'm reacting like this," he sighed, frustrated. He ran his hand through his hair.

Rin smiled, and squeezed Makoto's thigh. "Oh, c'mon. We all know what's going on. It's one thing for all of us to decide on something together on our bed, in our naked glory. It's another thing to try to share that with everyone... Especially when everyone keeps getting married and shit. And here we are... We don't get the reception with all our friends and tons of money and the neat little piece of legal paper calling us family. We get grilled around the campfire about who gets our dream house after we split."

Haru nuzzled closer, and put his head on Makoto's shoulder. "We were all feeling the same thing back there. We all feel the same way in here, too. Even if it's only the three of us who understand... at least we have each other."

Makoto visibly relaxed. "You guys... you're right. I know you're right. I. I don't even know if I'd _want_ the reception. Having that legal document might be handy, but I'm not sure how it would work... But I was definitely hoping... that if we were _just_ with family and friends... at least _they_ would understand."

"I'm _pretty_ sure shorty and four-eyes get it, they were just going with the flow. And Ren seems ok. I tell you what, sisters are problematic! Why won't Kou tell me who she's dating? I just want to look out for her... ...I guess, in a weird way, Ran was just looking out for you, too." Rin smiled at Makoto. "At least, you can tell yourself that."

Makoto smiled. "I... I suppose so," he shrugged.

Rin looked at Haru and Haru licked his lips, and Rin slipped his hand up Makoto's thigh, under his shorts. 

"H-hey!" Makoto jerked, flushing. "T-this isn't exactly the most private of situations...!"

"Haru," Rin said thickly, and Haru nodded. He turned, and fiddled with the zipper on the tent.

"Wha...?" Makoto furrowed his brow.

"Inside latch," Haru proudly informed him.

"Kinda like locking the door," Rin snickered. And then he leaned in and nipped at Makoto's earlobe.

"Ah...! But... but they can still hear...!" Makoto objected.

"Oh, well, we'll just have to occupy our mouths, then, huh?" Rin wickedly suggested. 

"Wait..." Makoto hedged, but Haru quickly shed his shirt.

"Look at that," Rin breathed into Makoto's ear. "It's like he just saw a _pool_ , damn it."

Makoto shuddered.

Predatorily, Haru moved forward, grabbing Rin's hips. They kissed, hard and violent and needy, Rin's hands in Haru's hair making a mess, and suddenly, Makoto no longer had objections. Or a shirt. Haru pulled off Rin's shirt as he pulled away, and then it was Makoto's turn to kiss Rin while Haru divested Makoto of his shorts. He kissed the inside of Makoto's thighs, and then licked his balls.

"So, you're taking him?" Rin asked Haru. Haru just looked up at him, and then went back to work. "Ok, then, but Makoto's about to make a scene, so," Rin smirked, and kissed Makoto's cheek as Makoto bit his fist. Rin wriggled out of his shorts as he snaked over to Haru's crotch, and they formed a loose triangle. 

Makoto put his hand on Rin's hip and put his mouth to work right away, suckling and kissing until he took in one of Rin's balls. Rin groaned, and ripped Haru's shorts off. Haru was already half-hard, so he just went straight for Haru's tip. Haru ran his tongue up the underside of Makoto's cock, and Makoto released his groan to the small space between Rin's cock and balls, and then he made his way to Rin's tip. Rin took Haru all the way in, deep throating him while massaging Haru's ass. Rin pushed forward and then Haru pushed forward, and then Makoto sucked hard, and it went like that, as if the sexual energy between them was actually flowing in a circle through every exhalation, every deep suction, every touch, every groan. Makoto came first, and he squeezed his lips around Rin's tip. Rin and Haru came next, almost together. They all kept milking each other for every last drop, every last taste, until they were all flaccid, and they felt like their strings had been cut.

Haru scooted up to put his head on Makoto's shoulder, and Rin adjusted himself so he was under Haru's legs and resting on Makoto's thigh. He caressed Makoto's tummy. "You know, we're never going to leave your side. We'll always be together. With each other."

"Good," Makoto smiled, brushing his fingers through Rin's hair. "Because I'm never going to stop needing you both."

Haru smiled, and snuggled closer, closing his eyes.

  


* * *

  


Haru stopped about halfway up the embankment and turned to sit down. He leaned back, and looked up at the sun filtering through the trees. Since Kou had rudely awaken them that morning, demanding to know why she couldn't get into their tent, he'd pretty much entirely been in the river. Makoto had made sure he at least had a breakfast bar, but hunger wasn't that important when there was nice water to explore. He'd even caught a few decently sized trout, which Makoto then made Kou and Ran help him clean and prepare. When Ran complained that he was making her do _girl work_ , he bopped her on the head and asked when she thought _he'd_ become a girl.

That was funny.

It was probably past lunchtime, but after so much swimming and fishing and just playing the water, Haru wanted a break. He watched Rin splash Ren and taunt him. Little did Rin know that Ren was just playing possum. Haru was going to wait until Ren got Rin and then he'd head up to the campsite to get something to eat.

"D-do you mind if I join you?" 

Haru looked up at Katsumi's nervous expression. He held a hand out and went back to watching. "Help yourself."

She carefully placed herself down, folding her knees under her neatly. She looked a bit nervous, and Haru thought maybe he should put on a shirt or something, but he didn't have a shirt, and Katsumi clearly wasn't a virgin since she was living with Ren and they were going to get married, so. 

After a moment, she took a deep breath and smiled at him, "Looks like they're having fun down there."

He nodded. He shifted a tiny bit. He didn't have anything to add to what she said, but it seemed like it was _his turn_ to talk, and he hated the whole notion of _taking turns_ in a conversation, so he hoped she'd just understand.

It took another moment, but she continued on cheerfully. "I was really nervous coming down here for Golden Week. I've lived in Tokyo my whole life, and I've really never spent that much time in the country... plus, I already knew that Ran-chan doesn't like me. And." She sighed, but she made herself smile.

That was sort of funny, because Makoto did that sometimes.

"Planning a wedding, I guess it's a bit stressful. I'm worried that Ren's parents won't like me. I think it would be a lot easier to just elope, you know? All this fuss... it's really not my style," she shook her head. She was watching Ren, probably the same way he was watching Rin. "Most of all, though... I was really, really worried... about... about Tachibana-san. I mean. You know. Makoto-san." She smiled at him sheepishly.

He looked at her, concerned. She was worried about Makoto.

She instantly looked abashed. "Oh, I'm really sorry, I probably... I probably shouldn't talk about strange things with you, I mean, I don't really know you... I'm sorry, I just... I just feel like I _do_ know you, because... because since the very first time I met Ren, he was always talking about his oniichan, and Haru-niichan. Even though he calls you Haru-niisan to your face," she snickered.

Haru relaxed a bit. Ren was cute.

"For a while, I even thought you were his big brother, too, like... a blood relation. And then when we started to date, he made sure I knew that... well, you know, the relationship you are all in. He didn't want to date anyone who would be even a little bit prejudiced against his beloved big brother. I was so confused at first, but then I realized that you and Tachibana-san weren't really brothers, and after _that_ , the idea of three guys together seemed _much simpler_."

Haru couldn't help smiling at that. He almost laughed. But, even if he and Makoto were twins like Ran and Ren, he would still want to be with Makoto and Rin always. When he was younger, he wished he _could_ join the Tachibana family. After his grandmother died, the only time he felt at peace was when he was in the Tachibana household. But.

This was, indeed, simpler.

"Ren idolizes his big brother. _Everything_ Tachibana-san does is _perfect_ in Ren's eyes. And it doesn't take long to see that Ran feels the same way. It doesn't even take long to see _why_ they feel that way. Tachibana-san... almost doesn't seem human, he's so perfect," Katsumi chuckled.

"He's human," Haru replied quietly. "He's got faults. Lots of them." They were just all really endearing faults. At least Haru and Rin felt that way. Hopefully, Makoto and Rin were equally tolerant of his faults.

"Yeah," she sighed. "But. To me, Tachibana-san is... he's a bit scary," she tried to laugh. 

Haru gave her a quizzical look.

"If Ren's parents hate me, I think it would be really bad, and I'd have to work hard to repair that situation, but... we'd be living in Tokyo, and we'd... manage," she explained. "But, if Tachibana-san hates me... there's no way Ren would want to marry me. ...I'm sorry to ask you this, Nanase-san. I know... I'm just a stranger, and he's your lover... but... I do get the feeling that... Tachibana-san... doesn't like me."

Haru furrowed his brow. "Makoto likes everyone. Literally, everyone. It's annoying."

She snickered a bit, trying to hide it behind her hand. "Ah, well. It's just. Maybe I'm being overly sensitive. I just feel like... when I'm around, he's... putting on a good face. Does... that make sense?"

Haru opened his mouth, but then he thought about it. "Makoto likes you, Katsumi-chan. Because Ren loves you and you make him happy. So, naturally, Makoto loves you for that. And Makoto really wants you and Ren to be happy. Just. Give him some time. Makoto's not perfect. And." Haru considered how to phrase it exactly. "He's never... had to feel jealous, probably of anyone, but definitely not of his own little brother before."

Katsumi considered what Haru said carefully, and then she nodded, and smiled. "I see. I can completely understand that. Ok, I'll just be patient, then! Thank you, Nanase-san. And," she stood up, and brushed herself off. "It might not be worth much, coming from an outsider... but I think the three of you are really good together. The way you tease each other, the way you all look after each other. It's really sweet. I hope Ren and I can have such a solid relationship."

He nodded to her, and she headed back down to the shoreline. He watched as Ren jumped out of the water, grabbed Rin, and pulled him down. Smiling, he stood up. Time to get something to eat.

As he approached the camp site, he heard Kou ask, "Where are Nagisa and Rei, anyway? They could be helping us!"

"I heard Rei say that he wanted to take some nature photographs with Nagisa while they were here. I think they went up toward the bluff, should I go look for them?"

"No!" Kou and Makoto replied in unison.

Haru was smiling as he entered the camp.

  


* * *

  


Rei pulled up the minibus to their street to let them out. They'd already dropped off Ran, Ren, and Katsumi at the Tachibana house. Kou was sleepy, but the repeated stops had woken her. As they got out and got their stuff, Nagisa jumped out of the back and grabbed onto Makoto.

"Mako-chan! I'm so glad you all came camping with us!" Nagisa declared, clinging to Makoto with all his might.

Makoto rubbed Nagisa's back, and laughed. "I'm glad, too. It was fun. And we're all really happy for you and Rei."

"And we can't wait to visit and swim in your new house! Really, really, Mako-chan, we're super super happy for you!" Nagisa rubbed his cheek against Makoto's chest and wiggled his whole body.

Rin came up to the driver's window and shook his head. "Oy, four-eyes, this is what I'm talking about! You gotta get that shorty under control! Get your husband off my husband!"

Rei smiled affectionately at Rin. "I'm sorry, Rin-san, it's just not possible. Nagisa wouldn't be Nagisa if he wasn't so... exuberant. And I like Nagisa being Nagisa."

Rin rolled his eyes. "Weak. And stop being so formal, we've known each other for ages!"

"The only other thing I can think to call you is Rin-chan. That's what I hear the most," Rei countered good-naturedly. "Or possibly Rin-Rin?"

Rin rolled his eyes, and held out his fist to fist-bump Rei. "Whatever, stick to what you've been doing."

"Mako-chan, Mako-chan, think about it! A five way orgy with all your closest and dearest! It would be fun, right?" Nagisa stage whispered to Makoto.

"Never going to happen," Haru flatly stated.

"Aww!" Nagisa pouted.

Makoto patted Nagisa's head like a big brother. "Sorry, Nagisa. Have a great time in Hawaii, both of you! Send us pictures! ...Pictures where you're both fully clothed," he sighed.

"No promises!" Nagisa made a cute face, and got back in the minibus.

"Those two..." Rin sighed.

Haru shook his head and grabbed a pack, heading to their apartment. 

It was late, so they kept the chatter to a minimum. Rin got the mail as they headed up, walking extra quietly past the door of their elderly neighbor. When they were finally inside, Rin threw his pack to the wall, and flopped on the couch. Haru put his neatly next to the genkan, but then he sat next to Rin. Makoto set his down next to Haru's, and then went into the living room, looking at his lovers, snuggling next to each other. 

He smiled. "Next weekend..." he stretched out a bit, doing some shoulder strangles. "Next weekend, I'm going to tell my parents. Everything."

Haru and Rin sat up. They didn't even look at each other, but they seemed to be responding in concert. "We'll go with you," Rin spoke for them.

Makoto shook his head, smiling. "No, I... I have to do this on my own. I mean. Everything is in motion now, and Ran and Ren know everything, and even Katsumi-chan... I've put this off for too long. I've got to do this."

"It will be all right, Makoto," Haru said quietly.

"I hope so," Makoto replied. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Thanks. I'm... I'm going to wash up..."

They both made to stand. "We'll join you," Rin said.

"We don't all fit," Makoto grinned. "You two go back to slouching. I'll get the bath ready." Haru and Rin didn't look like they wanted to leave Makoto alone, but his smile was resolute. He did pause, though, as he got to the threshold of the bedroom. "You know, though... when the house is done, we'll all be able to bathe together." He gave them a heated look, and then disappeared into their room.

Haru and Rin shared a look. "That guy... he's going to drive us crazy," Rin smirked.

Haru sat back, and stretched out. "Fair's fair. We drive him crazy, too."

Rin chuckled, and put his head on Haru's shoulder and an arm around Haru's waist. "So, we're decided. We're _definitely_ driving him crazy tonight."

"And every night this week," Haru added seriously.

"Definitely," Rin agreed.

* * *

  



End file.
